Sailor Uniform
by carriejack03
Summary: Betting with Kise is always a bad idea... but it can also give you pleasurable new experiences! Kise/Kagami, PWP.


**Sailor Uniform**

"Kise, you fucker, I'm going to kill you after this!"

Kagami growled, his cheeks as red as a tomato with his arms around his body to shield it from the perverted gaze that the blonde was giving to him.

"Come on, Kagamicchi, you know you're liking it." Kise purred, opening his legs and caressing with his golden eyes Kagami's body while sitting comfortably on the bed. "And you lost the bet, right? So now you're going to do everything I want to do."

Kagami growled but didn't say anything and just looked at the floor, finding it suddenly very interesting. Why did he decide that it was a good idea betting with Kise?!

It wasn't anything special, just a one-on-one between him and his boyfriend, when Kise stopped all of the sudden and challenged Kagami. "The first one who arrives at ten points will make the other do anything he wants!" Kise said, and sadly the redhead didn't see the strange light in the blonde's eyes when he nodded, thinking about making Kise pay for dinner or something like that. Never he thought that the charming pretty boy would use his Perfect Copy and beat him, but the most horrifying thing was what he wanted Kagami to do...

Kise didn't waste a minute and howled him in the redhead's bedroom (his house was closer) and gave him... a sailor uniform! It was the girls uniform of Kaijou High School, with the panties and socks included, which made Kagami blushed even harder. However he still put it on, after Kise whined about "a bet is a bet" and closed him in the bathroom until Kagami agreed.

Now the redhead wished to have resisted more: the black skirt was so short and the yellow shirt was too comfortable for his likings, plus it was all in his size, which made Kagami wonder for how much Kise had this fantasy in mind, but especially... where did he find it in his size? This was a mystery...

"Kagamicchi, you're too cute, suu!" Kise smiled, his voice cheerful but his eyes darked because of the lust he was trying to hide, but the tend of his pants was too obvious.

"S-Shut up, asshole!" Kagami mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard under the blonde's gaze.

"Come here, Kagamicchi, I want to touch you." Kise opened his arms and, after a sigh, Kagami walked toward him and sat on his lap, each of his legs beside the blonde's thighs, his hands on Kise's shoulders to stay balanced. It was both embarrassing and arousing.

One of Kise's hand caressed the redhead's leg, feeling the smooth skin under his tips, already thinking at how he couldn't wait to taste it.

However he stopped his movements all at once and Kagami was already giving a whine of protest when a hand grasped his chin and made him look to a pair of golden eyes.

"Kagamicchi... if you really really don't want to do this just say so, okay? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to..." Kise whispered, biting his lower lip looking like a kicked puppy.

Kagami punched lightly his head and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose. "Idiot... if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have dressed like this..." The redhead mumbled, shifting because his painful erection was giving him trouble since the fucking panties were so damn tight.

Seeing that movement, Kise smirked and his hand cupped Kagami's groin, sending wave of pleasure in the other's body who moaned and hugged Kise's head with all his strength.

"Taigacchi... We're going to have so much fun tonight." The blonde promised, letting go of Kagami's groin and let his hands wander, touching every part of the redhead he could reach. Even if basically everyone knew about their relationship, they decided to call each other with their names only when they were alone, so it meant that Kise was extremely aroused in that moment. Kagami didn't even imagine that his boyfriend could have such a strong kink like sailor uniforms. Well, it wasn't like he didn't have his own kinks...

"R-Ryouta..." The redhead responded, kissing Kise's golden hair but stopped when he remembered a little particular. "W-Wait... RYOUTA!"

Tugging strongly the blonde's hair, he jerked Kise's head up and he met two pair of hungry eyes of a beast, who looked angry for be stopped in the middle of his ministrations. However, the hungry dissolved quickly and was replaced by worry. "Taigacchi? After all this is too much for you? Want to stop?" He began to ask, cupping Kagami's cheeks.

The redhead shocked his head embarrassed. "No, it's not that... we didn't shower so..." He trailed of, mumbling something incoherent that made Kise laugh.

"Don't worry, don't worry Taigacchi... I want to taste you like this..." Kise whispered before licking and biting Kagami's throat, enjoying the sound that his boyfriend made.

Gripping the redhead's waist, Kise twisted his body so that Kagami was with his back against the sheets with the blonde above him who watched him licking his lips, taking a minute to contemplate the angel under him.

"Taigacchi... you're so beautiful." Kise whispered husky, grasping Kagami's red ribbon around his boyfriend's throat and began to play with it with his fingers under the confused gaze of Kagami.

"Your wrist." Kise commanded and the redhead flushed, understanding what the blonde wanted to do. Nobody would have believed that Kise Ryouta, one of the most gorgeous model of Japan, could be so dominant in bedroom, always trying something new, obviously always asking to Kagami if it was alright and stopping when it was too much for the redhead. It was always amazing having sex with Kise, because he was dominant but at the same time he could respect the other's wishes.

"Too tight, Taigacchi?" Kagami jerked out his thoughts when he felt a warm breath against his ear and noticed that his wrists were already tied on the headboard of the bed. It was a bit alarming how he started to get used begin tied up.

He shocked his head giving a small smile to Kise who looked pleased and kissed the redhead's neck, tracing with his tongue the line of the jugular, successfully making Kagami hiss. Kise was always such a tease, he always made Kagami go crazy with his playful yet secure touches.

Kise caressed the redhead's chest, scrapping were there was the erect nipple, pinching it trough the clothes and smirked when his boyfriend let out a moan struggling a bit to feel more contact.

"Uhm... I want to fuck you in this... you're so hot right now." Kise licked his lips, hungry eyes travelling on Kagami's body, his mind already thinking at how he would take his boyfriend.

"R-Ryouta..." Kagami hissed, a blush covering his cheeks and his legs nearly began to tremble.

"Taigacchi... are you doing this on purpose?" After seeing his boyfriend's confused gaze, Kise chuckled for his cuteness. "You're too adorable... you'll make me lose control of myself... but maybe is this what you want? Me fucking you senseless... so much that you won't even walk straight for the next week..." The blonde smacked playfully the redhead's butt and was rewarded by a muffled moan that Kagami failed to suppress.

"I like very much this part of you Taigacchi, if you weren't here who knows what I would have done for satisfy my urges..." Kise trailed off, smacking that perfect butt again feeling the fabric of the panties under his skin. Kagami knew very well of what Kise was talking about: the blonde had dominant tendencies, nearly sadistic, however he didn't do anything that Kagami didn't want... when he first learned about those, the redhead was hesitant to do anything, but he saw something in his boyfriend's gaze that made him change his mind: it was desperation. Kise needed to dominate someone, because continuing to suppress his urges was driving him insane, so the redhead accepted. And he was so glad he did, even if he never thought that he was so masochist himself.

Smack after smack, Kagami's cock was pushing against the panties fabric, sending painful and pleasurable sensations inside his body. Damn, if Kise continued like that he was going to come right away.

"R-Ryouta... fuck... hurry up..." The redhead hissed, trying to glare at Kise but failing miserably when a loud smack reasoned in the room.

"You shouldn't swear, Taigacchi." Kise lectured him with a grin on his face, before smacking their lips together inserting his tongue in that warm cavern, battling for the dominance before the blonde obviously won and began to ravish Kagami's mouth like he wanted.

Distancing himself from the redhead and his heart lost a beat when he looked at Kagami: a blush covered his cheeks, his eyes were half-closed, his hand tied against the headboard, the uniform was messy and extremely sexy, and saliva was dripping down his chin.

Suddenly Kise's good sense was throw out the window, his expression darkened and he cupped Kagami's cheeks with his hands, digging his nails painfully in the redhead's skin, grinding his groin against Kagami's.

"Taigacchi... Taigacchi!" Kise chanted, licking Kagami's lobe, caressing the scratches he previously made with his fingers, listening to every grunt and moan his cute boyfriend let out. Ahh, how much he loved him... maybe more than he should... just the thought of be apart from him was unbearable...

Kise sneaked his hands under Kagami's skirt and grasped the panties with a malicious gleam in his eyes and brought them down all at once, tossing them on the floor with a quick movement, too much preoccupied to watch with hungry eyes the boy under him.

Kagami's dick was standing out proud, pre-cum leaking down the tip, the skirt was up touching his abdomen letting Kise have a clearly view of his most intimate places, but the look on the redhead's face was breathtaking: he seemed to be shy at first, but the light in his eyes was hungry and waiting for Kise to do something, anything to make him feel more pleasure than he was already experiencing.

"Don't worry, Taigacchi, I'll get serious now." Kise whispered, blowing air on the tip of Kagami's cock, smiling with satisfaction when the redhead trembled, biting back a moan.

"There, there, Taigacchi, I want to hear you or I'll be angry." The blonde said, playfully slapping the redhead's thigh and Kagami could only moan at that action. "Yes, like that, good Taigacchi."

Without further words, Kise took the redhead's cock in his mouth, sucking his tip and moving his tongue on the veins, tasting the salty pre-cum and toying with Kagami's balls with his fingers, drawing imaginary circles on them, smiling slightly when the redhead growled and arched his back, nearly chocking Kise but the blonde didn't complain, he even sucked with more fervour. Maybe he was also a masochist deep down, who knew.

"Ah- R-Ryouta...!" Kagami mewed, fighting his restrains wishing to touch Kise but he wasn't able to rip the ribbon and he growled in annoyance, but having hard time to focus on his anger when the pleasure in his abdomen grew at every suck and lick.

Kagami nearly yelled when he felt a finger enter in him without any sort of lube, only raw skin that tried to ease the way in his ass. Thankfully Kise and he had sex frequently so it didn't hurt so much, it was actually a pleasurable pain.

Kise left the redhead's erection with a loud "pop" and licked his lips tasting Kagami, looking in his boyfriend's eyes, continuing to thrust his finger in and out that warm tavern that was hotter than anything he felt before.

"Taigacchi... I really can't wait... can I enter?" Kise asked with an husky voice, massaging with the finger of his free hand one of Kagami's nipple that was still clothed.

The redhead, on the other hand, looked at the blonde with a mixture of horror and arouse. "A-Are you an idiot? You can't do that without preparation!" However the idea was appealing, not that Kagami would ever admit that.

"But you're still loose from the other day..." Kise thrust other two raw fingers inside Kagami, who jerked from the pain and the pleasure feeling how little resistance the fingers found. "See?" Kise asked playfully, his pants getting tighter every minute that passed.

"Ugh... fine, but if it hurts too much you stop, okay?" Kagami mumbled, even him was at his limit, that uniform was beginning to stick on his sweaty body and the thought of doing it clothed with Kise (even if the redhead was dressed with a girl uniform) was very arousing... even if he was going to be the one to wash their uniforms.

"Of course, Taigacchi!" Kise chirped, retracting his fingers and unzipping his pants. Letting his erection free brought a sight of relieve from the blonde's lips. He was able to forget about the pain of his cock because Kagami was just too sexy.

Kise winked to his boyfriend and began to search under the bed with fervour. Finally he grasped a bottle and, when he brought it up, his lips curled in a smirk when he read "Oil for massages, lemon flavoured!". Of course Kagami had something like that, with all the one-on-ones they did, sometimes the redhead would give Kise some massages... and he was pretty good with his hands too!

Noticing the confused stare of his boyfriend, the blonde's smirk grew more. "Of course I'm going to use something for my cock, it's bigger and ticker than my fingers... I don't want to hurt Taigacchi too much... I'm kind when I want." Kise whispered, pouring the oil in his hands and began to rub them on his dick, moaning because of the sudden contact with the cold liquid.

"Ready, Taigacchi?" The blonde asked, positioning himself between Kagami's legs and putting the tip of his member to the redhead's entrance, forcing a moan of pleasure from those soft lips.

"I guess this counts like a yes." Kise chuckled before pushing his cock all the way inside Kagami, who screamed in ecstasy and locked his watery gaze with Kise's.

"That face... turns me so on..." The blonde whispered, beginning to thrust back and forward, meeting Kagami's skin and enjoying the sound of pleasure that left the redhead's mouth.

Kagami was drown in pleasure, everything in his mind was blank and he could only think of Kise, seeing his expression shift from a cocky smirk to a more serious one. And – oh god – how much his boyfriend was awesome dressed in his school uniform, with his messy blonde hair and those slight redden cheeks... Kise was a walking sex god.

"Taigacchi... Taigacchi!" However nothing could have been compared to when Kise began to chant his name like it was a prayer, the desperate sound his voice was enough to make Kagami cum.

"Taigacchi... I'm close..." Kise whispered kissing lightly Kagami's lips while counting moving his hips faster than before.  
"Yeah, me too... t-together...!" The redhead replied, pressing his lips against Kise's even if he couldn't grasp those soft blonde locks with his fingers because his hands where still tied on the headboard of the bed.

"Ah... Ah-AH!" Both boys screamed, their orgasms hitting them at full force.

Kagami felt Kise's cum filling him and he threw his head back, his mouth opened in a silent scream while his own cum was dirtying his new "uniform".

Once they calmed down, Kise slowly put his dick out of Kagami and ripped the ribbon that restrained the redhead's hands, kissing the bruised wrists and hugging Kagami with all his strength, hiding his face in the redhead's neck.

"Still going to kill me, Taigacchi?" Kise asked, letting his hands roam on Kagami's back, planting soft kisses on the redhead's neck.

"T-Tsk... maybe not." Kagami huffed, hugging Kise back and feeling his eyes closing, sleep calling his name.

Kise laughed slightly and listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat, before snuggling closer to Kagami's hot body and closing his eyes.

It didn't matter how much "strange" or "crazy" other people thought their relationship was, they were fine like this and, more important than anything, they were extremely happy.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes, I'm back after so much time! Finally it's summer and I passed all my classes so I'm able to focus on my writing!**

 **I needed to write about Cross-Dressing because it's one of my favorite kinks and I thought that Kise like the dominant type was perfect... don't you think so too? And Kagami is just the perfect bottom!**

 **By the way, I don't know why, but the idea of this fanfiction came after re-reading AnonymousXY's works... if you're a fan of GOM/Kagami read them, because they're amazing! And no, there's no cross-dressing in those stories, but I think the last chapter of "Hello there, Kitty-Cat!" just gave me the inspiration for this story... so thank you AnonymousXY!**

 **And before someone asks: No, I didn't forget about Sweet Blood. Yes, I'll update it soon. No, I don't know when.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and if you leave me a comment I'll be more than happy!**


End file.
